Nerves Before Niceties
by MeiranNataku
Summary: Special Agent Chang Wufei holds conversation with his Lieutenant, Zechs Marquise, before a pivotal meeting regarding his position at Preventors. Zechs confides that even he is, on occasion, susceptible to nerves.


"Maxwell had them." Wufei answered curtly.

"When?" Heero retorted, his voice carrying slightly from Wufei's cell phone.

"Since I put them in his inbox for analysis this morning!" He bit out. There was a pause on the other end.

"Sorry to disturb you. I'll ask Duo." Heero disconnected.

Wufei couldn't help the long exhalation as he slid the phone back in his pocket, then absently straightened his tie. A moment later he moved to resume his pacing, but was brought up short when he came face to chest with an obstacle that wasn't there a moment ago.

"Agent Chang."

"Lieutenant Marquise." he answered, looking up into amused blue eyes.

"It's not like you to be unaware of those around you." he said, his lips slightly curling when Wufei took a step back, "Awaiting Commander Une?"

Wufei glanced at the heavy wooden door to his left, then back to Zechs, "Yes."

The taller man's smile spread, "Don't tell me she roped you into taking a board position?"

Irritation flitted across Wufei's face and he looked askance, "Hardly. I'm awaiting my panel review."

"Panel?" A brow lifted in sincere surprise, "Are you looking to leave your partnership in the field with Agent Yuy?"

"Not quite. Merely looking to broaden my skill sets to include research and forensics." He answered, chin rising slightly.

Zechs countered his challenging demeanor by turning to the side and gesturing they walk together. Onyx eyes regarded him sharply before Wufei nodded once and started down the empty corridor.

"That's an ambitious combination." Zechs mused, "Are you so confident that you will be able to continue your diligence at Yuy's side while working in the lab?" He inquired, and his long legs moved slowly over granite tiles in time with Wufei's steps.

"I'm… not sure." he answered after giving it a moment's consideration, "I don't know that confidence has anything to do with it. It is just something that I dearly want to try."

Once more, fingers reached to straighten his tie, and Zechs noted how quickly Wufei dropped them again, as if he hadn't meant them to raise in the first place. The slightest hint of color touched the tips of his ears.

They walked on for a minute longer, eyes roaming past the panel glass walls into the garden beyond. People in uniform flitted down pathways, ignoring the vacant benches in lieu of whatever task they were set upon. It was late afternoon, and most everyone in the Preventor's building was trying to tie up loose ends before lunch. Wufei and Zechs regarded them remotely before continuing on their way.

They reached the North atrium and paused alongside the indoor pond. It was tucked among palms and ferns, and housed large Koi fish of mottled color. Wufei stood facing the water, the picture of poise as Zechs stepped up slightly behind him.

Wufei's attention shifted towards Zechs for a moment, taking in the taller man's formal attire. "Did you also need to see the Commander?"

"No. I'm here on other business." he answered smoothly, his hands idly coming to rest behind his back. Standing there in his red jacket and white pants, black boots shined to a gleam, Wufei was reminded of the war days. He had no doubt that the Lightening Count came mentally armed for bear today, having left his more discreet Preventors' uniform behind. This side of Lieutenant Marquise displayed an unquestionable fortitude of confidence that Wufei was finding difficult to emulate.

A rumbling noise erupted and Wufei jumped in place, cursing under his breath before digging his vibrating phone out of his pocket.

"Chang here… No, Barton… No… Maxwell has it!" He snapped, then tucked his phone away again. Zechs watched as Wufei's hands reached for his tie again, then shot down and tugged at the base of his jacket instead.

"Agent Chang," He began tentatively. Wufei tilted his head in his direction, so he continued, "Are you well?"

"Perfectly well, thank you." He answered gruffly, even as muscles tensed along his jaw.

There was a moment of shared silence that was suddenly broken by the blonde man's deep chuckle. Then, much to the agitation of the other man, he lifted his face and laughed outright, "Agent Chang," Zechs nearly sang in amusement, smiling brightly, "You are a delight."

Wufei shifted back on his heels, "My apologies." he answered sardonically, "I am afraid my company currently leaves much to be desired." He turned on his heel and began to make his way back, only to be paused by a gloved hand on his shoulder.

"Agent Chang, please," Zechs admonished, "I should be apologizing. Where are my manners?" He relaxed as Wufei halted his retreat, turning once more to face him. "You have a way of surprising me. I should have better schooled my reaction."

Wufei looked at him quizzically, unsure of the apology's sincerity. "Surprising you?" he prompted.

"Everyone deals with nerves differently," he said through a smirk, then motioned towards Wufei's hands that had frozen on his tie at the mention of nerves, "I hadn't taken you for one to fidget."

That earned a full coloring of red, though from anger or embarrassments, Zechs couldn't be sure. He rushed to smooth over his social faux pas, "No shame in feeling pressure when conditions call for it, Agent Chang." He paused to gauge Wufei's receptiveness, "I, myself, have been quite ill at ease this afternoon."

Wufei's mouth opened, then closed, words failing him. He turned away from Zechs, setting his shoulders and studiously leaving his hands at his sides. A few long breaths later, he let himself relax by a fraction, "I'm afraid that is no consolation." He confessed, "My particular situation does not warrant such a reaction."

First fidgeting, then blushing, now admitting a lapse of control? Zechs felt a tinge of disquiet himself, wondering where this hesitation from the usual steadfast Chinese Agent was coming from, "You don't feel you should be nervous?" He tried.

Wufei scoffed softly, "I'm an ex-Gundam pilot, decorated war hero, and first-ranked Field Agent of the Preventors. Interviewing for a position to wear a lab coat should hardly warrant the slightest bit of unease. This cannot be compared to the political negotiations you must be handling."

"That's not it at all."

Wufei's eyes narrowed, "You suggest measuring by some other yardstick?"

"As honored as I would be to hold the par position of your supposed yardstick, I'm certain you could do better." Zechs smiled, briefly checking his pocket watch before ushering them down the corridor once again, "I suggest a qualitative system over quantitative."

They walked leisurely, Wufei nodding, "Prioritize reactions based on qualitative importance rather than quantitative components."

A pensive sound accompanied Zechs' musing. They took several more steps towards Une's office before he spoke again, choosing his words carefully. "It has been my experience that nothing can move us to anxiety unless we care for the results. Care for them deeply."

"What results are you working towards that warrant the great Agent Wind's anxiety?"

Cool blue eyes widened slightly, then faded towards amusement, "You are anxious enough without my compounding the issue."

"Forgive me, Lieutenant. It wasn't my place to ask."

"Not at all." he answered, waving a hand idly, "I'd just as soon take up this conversation when I can provide you a suitable response." He pulled out his pocket watch again, "It seems we are out of time."

True to word, the heavy door swung open and a pristinely dressed office assistant informed Wufei that they were ready for him before fading back behind the door.

Wufei took a moment to ascertain the sincerity of Zechs' offer, "I'd be honored." he answered with a slight bow, "Until then."

Zechs nodded his head once in response before turning away.

An hour later, Wufei emerged the boardroom feeling more drained than he had after 6 hours of conditioning with Yuy. A thought occurred to him. He must care quite a bit for these results.

A deep breath held. Slowly let out. Squaring of shoulders. Wufei lifted his chin and made his way down the hall, putting that room and its trials behind him. He'd thought to go straight back to his shared office and help Yuy with their current project, but a glance to his left through he paned glass wall halted his progress.

Zechs sat on a stone bench amid the garden's magnolia trees, idly adjusting his cufflinks. His long legs were stretched out before him, crossed at the ankle, a coffee cup on the bench beside him. Wufei was contemplating the wisdom of joining him, when Zechs caught sight of him and stood. Wufei took the invitation for what it was and stepped outside, where Zechs started them down a path towards the car bank.

Wufei watched as the tall man moved once more to adjust a cufflink, then slid his hands behind his back in a familiar posture of nonchalance. "I trust your meeting went well?"

Even expecting the question, he didn't have a ready answer, "As well as I could manage."

"You sound unsure."

"I won't have the results until sometime tomorrow."

"Ah." They meandered along the stone path, coming to the courtyard that ran alongside the car bank. A sleek black car was awaiting the Lieutenant, but he stopped a few paces away, turning towards Wufei. "I am sure it will turn out to your satisfaction, if it indeed rides on the results of 'as well as you could manage."

Wufei smirked and looked away, caught off guard by the offhand compliment, "And what about your meeting?" he ventured, "Did it go as you had hoped?"

A predatory gleam entered Zechs' cold eyes, and Wufei recognized the expression from his conquests during his more daring political campaigns, "Still pending." he surmised, a slow smile spreading across his features. "However," he continued, "I'm afraid that time is, once again, against us for conversation." He motioned to the awaiting car. "I've a shuttle to catch."

"Of course, Lieutenant." Wufei acknowledged, "I won't keep you."

The driver opened the door for Zechs, and he disappeared inside the blacked out vehicle. A moment later, the window lowered.

"Agent Chang," Lieutenant Marquise started, "I must fly out to the colonies today, but had wondered that upon my return we could discuss the results of your meeting," he paused, reading Wufei carefully, "Perhaps over a celebratory dinner."

Eyes widening, Wufei stood frozen. He hadn't been prepared for that invitation from his Lieutenant, and a response refused to come to mind. He could only stare in bafflement as Zechs' lips quirked in amusement, "Take all the time you need in deliberation. Im just masochistic enough to hold on to this delightful press of nerves you've wound about me."

The blood was rushing in his ears, but still Wufei thought he heard the bastard laughing as the window once again obstructed him from view. A moment later, and the car was pulling away. Still, Wufei stood there.

His trance was broken when the vibration of his phone caused him to jump, and he answered without looking at the display.

"Chang here."

"It's Yuy. How did it go? I was expecting you back in the office by now."

Wufei forced himself to turn and walk the stone pathway towards the building, "Fairly well, though I was a bit nervous."

"Nervous?" Heero accused.

"Yes. I care for this position a great deal, after all."

Heero grunted an affirmation and disconnected once his partner confirmed he was headed back to their office. Wufei rounded the last bend of the stone pathway and caught site of an abandoned coffee cup. He sat heavily upon the cold stone surface of the bench and picked it up, thinking to throw it away. He paused when his fingers brushed a ragged surface and rotated the cardboard sleeve to investigate.

Thin strips of cardboard had been meticulously peeled away along the ridges of the corrugated cardboard sleeve, revealing the wavy innards of the brown paper. There was a pattern, of sorts, to the distressed sleeve, as if someone had taken great care to get that exact result.

Wufei sat blinking at the thing in his hands, trying to picture the statuesque Lieutenant Zechs Marquise peeling at the cardboard sleeve as if he was bored. As if he were anxious.

Slowly, he leaned back against the bench. More coworkers were starting to shuffle out of the building, heading out to lunch. Turning the cup around in his hands, one elegant eyebrow lifted in amusement and a ghost of a smile graced his lips. He set the cup aside and pulled out his phone to place a call.

Zechs answers on the second ring, "Agent Chang, I was not expecting to hear from you so quickly. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"No reason for us both to be under duress…" Wufei answered, quickly searching for the words he should have thought about _before _making this call, "Why hesitate to reveal the results of your meeting?"

"Ah, so the results are in. That was… prompt." he said, his rich voice laced with amusement, but not so much as to hide the tone of uncertainty.

"It was a fairly straight forward matter to deliberate."

"Decisive. I hope that admirable trait of yours works in my favor?" his voice lilted towards the end, making it a question.

"That depends. I'm afraid I found your conversation quite full of hypocrisy."

"Indeed?" Zechs retorted, sounding mildly surprised, but not angry.

"Yes. Your qualitative reasons for anxiety were not warranted… I accept your proposal on the grounds that this 'celebratory' dinner also encompass 'condolences', should my meeting's results be found undesirable."

A deep throated chuckle carried through the line, "How considerate of you." he nearly purred, "But that will hardly be necessary- I have no doubt you'll get what you desire."

Wufei paused only momentarily, "Likewise."

~The End~


End file.
